The Ring
by fluffy wolfy
Summary: [One Shot]I bought 'The Ring' on DVD. Parody ensued.


This is a ONE SHOT! Meaning, NO I WILL NOT MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER! OK, now that that's over with...

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, or the movie 'The Ring'. And neither do you *sticks out her tongue*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! INUYASHA!" kagome cried, getting out of the well and running towards the village. She hadn't even bothered to bring her backpack, as she was too scared and had forgotten.

Inuyasha heard Kagome's cries and stopped what he was doing - which had been dozing in a tree- to run to her.

"KAGOME! DAIJOBU KA!?" He asked, approaching her. kagome was crying tears of fear as she lunged at Inuyasha and hugged him for dear life.

"I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! I only have seven days! I'm gonna die! She'll kill me! I know it!!!" Kagome cried, hugging him for dear life.

Inuyasha blinked, and was tinged pink for a moment at the girls actions, before he took in and processed what she had said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GOING TO DIE?!" He shouted in confusion. kagome cried harder.

"I'm gonna die! I should've never watched it! Never ever, ever!" She moaned, rubbing her eyes and still crying.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? WHO'S GONNA KILL YOU!? WHAT DID YOU WATCH?!" He demanded, shaking her by the shoulders.

"IsawthemovieandwatchedthetapeeventhoughIknewIshouldn'thavebutIdidanywaysbecauseIwascuriousAndidn'tknowifitwouldworkornotandnowI'mgonnadieinsevendaysbecausethelittlegirlwillcallmeupandthenI'lldiediedie!!!!" Kagome cried, then gasped for breath. Inuyasha sweat dropped and shook his head.

"OK, Kagome. You mind saying that again in ENGLISH!" He roared. kagome moaned again and took out the tape. Inuyasha took it and sniffed it, giving her a black look.

"Well?" He asked. Kagome blinked and started crying again.

"THE LITTLE GIRLS IS GONNA KILL ME!!!! I KNOW SHE IS! JUST LIKE IN THE MOVIE!!" kagome yelled in tears. Inuyasha frowned and looked at the tape.

"What is this Kagome?"

"IT'S THE TAPE THAT SEALS MY LIFE!! IT'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!" She complained, still crying. Inuyasha growled and glared at the tape.

"Well, why don't you just break it?" he asked. kagome stopped and glared at him.

"IF I BREAK IT THE GIRL WON'T THINK TWICE ABOUT KILLING ME! SHE'LL KILL ME RIGHT AWAY AND THEN THERE'LL BE ANOTHER TAPE AND MORE PEOPLE WILL DIE!!!" kagome shrieked, shaking his shoulders. Inuyasha covered his ears, and took the tape, picking Kagome up.

"C'mon you, I want to find out exactly WHAT is on this blasted tape!" He growled, jumping into her well.

~~~

At Kagome's House...

~~~

Inuyasha walked in the house, Kagome in one arm and the tape in another. Kagome was still crying like a mad woman, and Inuyasha ears were lowered as too muffle the noise.

"WOMAN! SHUT! UP! JUST TELL ME WHAT IS ON THE TAPE!" He again shouted, dropping her on the couch to glare at her. Kagome sniffled, took the tape from his hands and popped it into the tape player.

Inuyasha watched as a weird sequence of images started appearing...that he had to admit...were rather disturbing...

"So, Kagome.... How does this kill a person?" Inuyasha asked, turning around to look at her. But Kagome paid him no mind as she was staring at the phone like it were about to eat her. 

Suddenly the phone rang. Kagome screamed bloody murder, and ran out of the house so fast you would think she had been propelled bye a jet pack. Inuyasha ran after her, an apprehensive look overriding his face.

After they had left, the phone beeped and played a message.

"BEEP-Kagome dear? I sure hope you haven't watched that movie, I told you you'd get nightmares! I'll be home later. I love you"

~~~

... At Yuki's house...

~~~

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YUUUUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome cried pounding at the door, Inuyasha just sat there staring at her. When the in the hell did she turn this Psycho? He'd never seen her this upset at the possibility of dying before.

But he couldn't really do anything about, all he could do was pull on a hat, and wait for the inevitable.

When the supposed Yuki person finally answered the door, Inuyasha found- to his dismay- they're were two others with her, and they had tear stained cheeks.

"KAGOME!"

"WE'RE GONNA-"

"DIE!!!!!" They all cried, hugging each other. Kagome also started wailing in hysterics. Inuyasha lowered his ears, looking away.

"Let me take a wild guess... you watched a video tape?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. The three girls gasped in collective terror.

"OMG! HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Era gasped, her eyes going wide as she nibbled her knuckles.

"OH NO! WHAT IF HE _WATCHED_ IT TOO!" Ayame yelled, stomping up and down.

"YOU _DID_, DIDN'T YOU!?" Yuki shouted. Inuyasha just stared at them all. Kagome sobbed in her hands.

"It's my fault! I let him watch it! I deserve to die!" Kagome wailed again, crying into Yuki's shirt. Yuki comforted her, leading her inside the house.

"OH No! I just remembered!" Ayame gasped suddenly, after everyone was in Yuki's living room.

"Nani?" Kagome asked small like, sitting next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked bored as he had his head in his hands and watched them with narrowed eyes.

"Oh...no...THAT'S RIGHT AYAME!" Yuki shrieked, realizing what her friend was about to say. Ayame broke down again into hysterical fits of crying.

"What!?" Inuyasha growled, glaring at them, and trying to comfort- awkwardly- the distorted looking Kagome. Era stared at them with hollow eyes.

"Hojou...he watched the tape seven days ago...Kagome..." Everyone- minus Inuyasha, who had no idea what was going on- was silent and proceeded in staring at the door. The phone rang. All the girls abruptly shrieked and ran around in little circles around the room, knocking down furniture, appliances, etc- leaving Inuyasha to pick up the phone- which he really didn't know how to do, but hey!

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" he growled into the phone, trying to calm down the lunatic woman who had frozen and were staring at them with wide eyes.

Inuyasha listened to the person on the phone, before his eyes grew wide, and he stared at it as if it were going to burst to flame in his hands. He dropped the phone and stared at Kagome, Yuki, Era and Ayame slowly.

"Kagome... that was Hojou's mom...." He whispered, looking at them steadily. The girls were enclosed in silence as Inuyasha proceeded to pick up the phone and hang up.

"What.... What did she say....?" Yuki whispered, her fists drawn up to her chin. Inuyasha looked solemn, before turning to Kagome.

"She wanted to know...." *distorted grin and 5 sets of twitch's* "If you were all free to go with him and his friends to the MOVIES!" He roared, glaring at kagome.

Everyone fell over, and Kagome started laughing nervously, looking at the invisible watch on her arm.

"UM! WELL! LOOK AT THE TIME! I...um... have to go to... uh.... do.... something... important? HEHEHEH! BYE YUKI!" Kagome jumped up and sprinted out the door.

"KAAAAAAAGOOOOOOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha roared, chasing after her out the door and down the street.

~~~

A week later

~~~

Kagome and Inuyasha watch as Sango pummels Miroku with her boomerang, and Shippou watches in childish glee. Inuyasha was eating a Popsicle and so was Kagome and Shippou. Sango had forgotten hers in the midst of clobbering, and Miroku's - if it were still there- was unrecognizable.

"Oi, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, distracting her from the entertainment.

"Hai Inuyasha?" She asked, looking at him with a smile. Inuyasha sweat dropped and cleared his throat.

"Well, I was just wonderin', why were ya so freaked out about dyin' the other day?" He asked. Kagome frowned.

"Well you should have seen the _way_ that they died! They were all prune-y and wrinkly!" She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Inuyasha face faulted/ sweat dropped/ and toppled sideways.

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*sweat drop* Ok, that was messed up, and a major spoiler if you Haven't seen 'The Ring', but hey, it was your choice to read it, not mine! It was only my choice to _write_ it! ^^

Anyways, see that lil' button thingy down there? it's calling to you! (no, not to rport me!). IT'S BEGGING TO BE CLICKED FOR A REVIEW! OBEY THE CLICKY BUTTON! lol, anyways, I have to go work on other ficcies now! BYE BYE BYE! (Yes, I _am_ making fun of N'Sync. Got a problem with it?)

PS, Kenshin Himora (I think that's how ya spell it) Is...um.. MIIIIIIIIIINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! another PS, I'm taking down some of my fics so I don't get yelled to update! So if your reading one of my others *dark voice* you have been waaaaarned! lol


End file.
